Miss Independent
by Falconwolf3
Summary: What happens when Brooke dumps Felix for another man? How will Felix react? This is from Brooke's POV. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**This was going to be a song-fic using Kelly Clarkson's song 'Miss Independent'. However, fanfiction. net has a rule against using lyrics. If anyone knows more about this, please let me know. It was announced on the front page of in April. I've emailed fanfiction and haven't gotten a reply yet.**

**This is a one-shot about Brooke. I have to admit in the beginning I didn't like her much, but late in season 1 that changed. She became human, lol.**

**However, I didn't like the friends with benefits storyline. Brooke is better and smarter then that. In addition, she's better than Felix, no offense to his fans if he had any.**

**This story is based on what I would love to see happen, but probably won't. At last, here it will.**

**Brooke's POV and thoughts in the beginning, then, well read and find out.**

**_Miss Independent_**

Brooke sits on her bed and stares across the room at her reflection in her mirror. It was as if she was staring at a complete stranger.

_What has happened to me? The person staring back at me is just a shell of who I was last year. Some things are better, but some things are worse. The way I feel about myself, better. I mean I feel more confident and sure of myself. At least I do right now, later, might be another thing completely._

_My relationship with Felix, is the worse thing in my life right now. I'm not at all happy with how things are going there. I mean he's a nice guy, but it started out as friends with benefits. Then he asked me to let him into my heart._

_I said ok, and we made love. However, my heart didn't get the memo. I mean I thought it did, really I did. Then I started changing. I believe in myself now. I don't really need a man now._

_Wow, never thought I'd say that. However, I never needed a man before. I needed love and thought I would get it from a man. Now I love myself._

_However, I am in love with someone, just not Felix. _

_I have to tell Felix, but I don't know how he will take it. He will probably become enraged and beat the other guy up. Which is the last thing I want to happen, but I can't end up in a loveless marriage like my mother. I just have to tell Felix that I love…._

"Brooke!"

"Huh? What?" she says as she looks up to see Felix in her doorway to her bedroom. "Oh hey Felix."

"Looked like you were a million miles away."

"I was, I didn't know you were coming over tonight."

"I didn't either. But I couldn't keep my mind of you. So I came over here to do something about it."

"Tonight isn't a good night."

"We don't have to have sex. I just want to hang with you."

"Felix I just can't tonight. I'm sorry."

"Brooke what's wrong, maybe I can help. Is it your parents again, are they fighting?"

"No, and no you can't help. In fact the only person who can help me, is me."

"Have I done something?"

"No, you've been great lately. It's nothing you did, but it dos concern you in a way."

"What way?"

"In the fact that I have to find a way to tell you I can't see you anymore."

"What?" he yells. "What the … Brooke!"

"I'm sorry. You know that night I said I'd let you in my heart?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I tried, really I did. It happened while you were gone on your family cruise. Someone else touched my heart, and I haven't been able to shake the feeling, trust me, I tried."

"It's Lucas isn't it? I'm going to kill him!"

"No! It's not Luke!"

"Then who?"

"Promise you won't hurt him. He doesn't even know I like him."

"You're dumping me for someone who may not even want you?"

"Yeah."

"He must be something, for you to risk what I thought we had, for him."

"Yeah he is, I am sorry Felix."

"No big, last time I ever trust a girl with my heart though."

"Don't say that, please. Don't give up on love just because of me."

"It isn't just because of you. But anyway I can always be friends with benefits."

"You're better than that."

"Apparently not."

"Felix…."

"Don't ok?"

"Ok."

"So who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Who's the guy?"

"Mouth."

"Mouth?"

"Yeah can you believe it?"

"No, and he's the one guy I can't beat up," he said as he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Mouth is sitting at his desk in his bedroom, typing away on his computer. There is a knock at his bedroom door, "Come in mom!"

"Not your mom, Mouth."

"Brooke?" he asked turning to look. "Is that really you?"

"Yes silly."

"Wow Brooke Davis is in my bedroom."

"Down boy," she laughed.

"Sorry."

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure, ok, what about?"

"I broke up with Felix tonight."

"I'm sorry Brooke."

"Don't be, it was time. I just had to admit it to myself."

"Was there a particular reason you broke up. I mean you guys ended the friends with benefits weeks ago."

"How do you know that?"

"Felix told me."

"The jerk, ok whatever, I broke up with him because I kind of fell in love with someone else while he was on that cruise. You know when I won the Class President election."

"Yeah I remember him being gone, so whose the new guy?"

"You."

Mouth falls back in his chair, landing hard.

"Oh no, Mouth! Are you alright?" screamed Brooke as she ran to his side.

"Yeah I am fine. Sorry I think I need my ears checked though. I could swear you just said you loved me," he laughed as he got to his feet.

"I did."

"Watch it girl, I might faint. You better not be kidding me here. This isn't some cruel joke is it?" he said as sits down on the bed, and she sat down beside him.

"No it isn't. I don't know exactly when, but it kinda started when you stood up at my election platform and said all those nice things about me."

"They were true."

"I love how you see me. I mean you see me. Not Brooke Davis, the cheerleader, president or whatever, you see me."

"And I love you anyway."

Brooke almost cried for laughing, "Yeah and you love me anyway."

"So what does this mean for us? Does it mean we're a couple or secret friends?"

"A couple, if you don't mind being seen with me."

"Mind? I don't mind, I figured you would mind being seen with a geek."

"You're not a geek, and I would love to be seen with you."

"Then I don't mind being seen with you. I just have one fear."

"What?"

"That I will wake up in a minute."

Brooke leans over and kisses him. She pulls back slightly, he says, "Ok, this is where I always wake up."

They both laugh as they gently kiss again, he pulls back, "Alright, if this is a dream don't anybody dare wake me up."

**THE END!**

**Please review! I know it will never happen, but I wish it would. Well I like her with Lucas but I feel bad for Mouth**


End file.
